


Hurricane

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: After reading those letters you know what you need to do.





	1. 1

You woke up late in the morning from the sound of knocking on your bedroom door. Thomas was already gone and you got out of bed and opened the door for Sally, your personal slave. Sally was your closest friend here, she had always been there for you. From the moment you two met, she a young slave girl and you, a scared girl who was soon going to be Mrs. Jefferson, you two became friends. She gave you advice about how to mingle with other women, advice she had heard rich women talk about and you had asked Thomas to make her your personal maid so she could be with you.   
‘Good morning, mistress.’ Sally said, coming in.   
‘For the thousandth time, Sally, it’s Y/N. When we’re in private you don’t have to call me Mistress!’ You said, your nightgown flowing around your ankles while you walked over to your closet.   
‘The Master is eating breakfast downstairs. He said he wanted you to rest, he said you looked like you needed it.’ Sally said while opening the closet for you and searching through the gowns.  
‘What do you want to wear today, mistress?’ Sally asked, holding up a purple gown. ‘This one?’  
‘Great, Sally.’ You said, your thoughts somewhere else. You saw a stack of papers on your husband’s desk. Normally he always put everything away so you picked it up to stow it away in one of the cabinet’s when you saw what was written on the papers.  
It were letters from Aaron Burr, James Madison and your husband, writing about a Mr. Hamilton. And then about how they were planning to reveal about his affair.  
You put the papers back on the desk. Thomas could not do that. In the letter stood that he had promised Hamilton to not tell someone. And now he was going to do just that.  
Something no honorable man would do.  
You didn’t know Mr. Hamilton, but you knew Mrs. Hamilton. You had seen her many times with all her children and she was everything you strived to be. A good, hardworking, loving wife and mother.  
‘No.’ You whispered. You had to warn Mr. Hamilton about this. ‘Sally, hurry up. Get the carriage for me, tell the Master that I have to visit a friend of mine urgently. Make it look convincing.’  
Sally hurried away and you helped yourself in your dress which was not very easy, you were used to Sally helping you, but it didn’t matter now. You brushed your hair quickly, checking your reflection in the mirror and then hurried downstairs.   
Thomas was waiting there, looking worried. ‘Sally told me that you needed to visit a sick friend, sugar?’ He asked.  
You smiled, hating to lie to him. ‘Yes. She needs my help. I’ll be back soon.’ You said, kissing his cheek hastily.  
‘Good luck darling!’

The man in the door opening didn’t look unkind. Dressed in green clothes and his dark hair reached his shoulders.  
‘Sir!’ You said. ‘I came to you to warn you about something.’  
Alexander Hamilton looked surprised and took your hand, leading you inside the Hamilton home. It was very nicely decorated, you could see how much time Mrs. Hamilton had put in it.  
‘What might your name be, lady?’ Mr. Hamilton asked. ‘I assume you already know my name.’  
‘My name is Y/N Jefferson.’ You said, bowing quickly. His face darkened when he heard the name Jefferson.  
‘I know you and my husband are enemies, sir, but that doesn’t matter. I know about your affair with Mrs. Reynolds.’  
Alexander nodded. ‘And?’  
‘My husband promised to not tell a living soul.’ You continued. ‘But he’s going to break that promise, sir. He is planning to tell everyone.’  
Hamilton groaned. ‘I knew I could not trust that man. Come on, let’s go to my office.’  
Inside his office you sat down on a chair and Hamilton walked over to the window, staring outside.   
‘In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet, for just a moment. A yellow sky.’ He mused and then turned around, sitting down. ‘When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town, I couldn’t seem to die.’  
He smiled softly. ‘I wrote my way out. I wrote everything down far as I could see. I wrote my way out, looked up and the whole town had their eyes on me. We passed a plate around and suddenly, total strangers were moved to kindness by my story.’  
You swallowed.   
‘And they raised enough money to book passage on a ship that was New York bound for me.’ Hamilton said, standing up. ‘I wrote my way out of hell. I wrote my way to revolution. And I was louder than the crack in the bell! I wrote Eliza love letters until she fell. I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well! And in the face of ignorance and resistance, I wrote financial systems into existence. And when my prayers to God were met with indifference, I picked up a pen and I wrote my own deliverance.’  
He continued, telling you about his mother’s death, which made your eyes shine with tears, remembering how your own mother had died, leaving you in the care of your grandfather. Your father had died years earlier. You had sacrificed everything for your younger sisters, marrying to a man with money to make sure that your younger sisters would be able to marry for love. You hadn’t known Thomas, only heard about him and you were scared to death on your wedding day. Throughout the years you had learned to love the man in the magenta coat and were on good terms with him.   
But then you realized what Mr. Hamilton was going to do.  
He wasn’t going to let Thomas, Mr. Madison and Mr. Burr make a fool of him, he was going to publish a letter about his own affair, revealing his secret to everyone.  
‘You can’t do this!’ You yelled, standing up. Alexander looked at you, shocked.  
‘You’ll destroy your career, hurt your wife!’ You raged. ‘America will laugh at you!’  
‘It is better if I publish this myself than let them do it. Maybe they will appreciate my honesty!’ Hamilton debated and you groaned.   
‘You’ll whole life will be ruined!’ You screamed.  
‘Then let it be. I’ve survived before and I’ll survive this time.’ Hamilton said and then scribbled something on a paper.  
‘The Reynold’s Pamphlet.’


	2. Chapter 2

At night you stared at the wall while Thomas was almost asleep beside you, one of his hands on your hips. He always put a hand on your hip or gathered you in his arms during sleep. The man was a snuggler.  
You couldn’t stop thinking about poor Mrs. Hamilton and her children. Their lives would be ruined over Mr. Hamilton’s fault! How would you react if Thomas did a thing like that? You would be furious, you knew it.  
Thomas crept closer. ‘You’re still awake?’  
‘I can’t stop thinking.’ You whispered, biting on your lip.  
‘About what? I’m sure your sick friend will be fine, Y/N.’ Thomas pressed a kiss on your hair and you felt a pang of guilt.  
‘Another friend of mine. He’s going to make a great mistake, I know it, but I can’t talk him out of it.’ You said, turning around, facing Thomas.  
‘Who?’ Thomas asked.  
‘Nobody you know. But that doesn’t matter. I just wish I could convince him not to do it.’ You groaned.   
‘I understand, sugar, but if he doesn’t want to listen to you, it’s his own fault. Besides people learn best from their own faults.’ Thomas said, rubbing your back.  
‘But what if this mistake will affect other people, innocents?’ You asked, tears shining in your eyes. Had you made the right choice, telling Mr. Hamilton?   
‘What’s this about, sweetheart? You can tell me.’ Thomas said softly as you snuggled closer.  
‘I can’t. I really can’t.’ You whispered. ‘I’m so sorry.’

The next day, around noon, you sat in your chair in your favorite room writing a letter to one of your dearest sisters who was currently in France with her husband, when Thomas ran in.  
‘Y/N, sugar plum?’ You looked up, seeing your husband almost dancing from joy. ‘He’s finally made a fool of himself! Remember the man I told you about, my mortal enemy, Hamilton? Well he had an affair with a younger girl and now published it, calling it the Reynolds Pamphlet. He will never be president now!’  
He rushed to hug you and you swallowed.  
‘I can’t believe it. This is the best day of my life! Goodness gracious, I can’t believe it!’  
You wanted to say, is it really so wonderful that a whole family has been destroyed and is your career all you ever care about, Thomas? But you didn’t dare to and just turned back to your letter. Thomas left but you found that he had dropped one single paper out of his jacket.   
It read: ‘The Reynolds Pamphlet, by Alexander Hamilton.’   
You held the paper against your chest, sighing loudly.

‘I like this fabric!’ You sighed to Sally. The two of you were at the market, looking at lot’s of fabric. You had fallen in love with one of them, a rich red that felt very soft.  
‘I’m sure the Master will let you buy it, mistress.’ Sally said, smiling at you.  
‘No, I have too many dresses. But… Sally, red would fit you so good!’ You said, holding the fabric against her shoulders. ‘Oh, you would look like a goddess!’  
‘Mistress is too kind.’ Muttered Sally. ‘No.’  
‘Ah, one day I’ll dress you all up and we’ll dance together in the ball room, I promise you, Sally. And you’ll wear a dress in this color, that I also promise you!’ Sally laughed heartily and you joined her also. The man of the stall looked at the two of you a little bit strangely but it didn’t matter.  
‘Let’s go, Sal.’ You giggled and turned around, bumping into a woman in a rich dress with her hair pinned up.  
‘Oh god, I’m sorry!’ You exclaimed but Sally gasped.  
‘Mrs. Church!’ Sally said. ‘It’s so good to see you again, mrs.!’   
The woman smiled. ‘Sally!’   
‘You two met?’ You asked.  
‘Oh off course, Mistress this in Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church. We met once when she came to visit. Mrs. Church, this is the Mistress, Y/N L/N Jefferson.’   
You and Angelica shook hands.   
‘It’s nice to meet Thomas’ wife.’ Angelica smiled.   
‘Mrs. Church, your maiden name is Schuyler? Are you in any way related to Mr. Hamilton’s wife, Eliza?’ You asked, looking in her brown eyes.  
‘I am, dear Betsey is my younger sister, Mrs. Jefferson.’ Angelica said. ‘And Mr. Hamilton is the reason I’m here today. I’ve come to slap him hard across the face and congratulate him with his stupidity and then give my heartbroken my attention.’  
‘Mrs. Hamilton is heartbroken.’ Another woman, you didn’t know, walked over. ‘I should know, my niece lives nearby and said that Hamilton almost never comes home and the whole house that always looks so lively and nice is now cold and dark. And just some nights ago the window of the master bedroom was opened and Mrs. Hamilton herself was throwing out a bucket full of ashes with tears streaming down her face. Somebody came over to ask what was wrong and Eliza said she was burning the letters Alexander wrote her.’  
You gasped. ‘All the love letters.’  
‘Sure she did, missie.’ The woman said. ‘A heartbroken woman does a lot of crazy things. You’re heart isn’t broken yet, but when ya husband cheats on you you will want to burn your love letters too.’  
‘Terrible.’ You sighed.  
Angelica nodded. ‘Well, I’ll better be going. If Eliza, the sweetest woman on this world, starts to burn letters, something is terribly wrong. I doubt she will forgive him this.’  
She and the woman both left and Sally looked at you.  
‘What’s wrong, mistress? You’re looking very pale.’ She said, putting one of her hands on your forehead to check for fever.  
‘I’m all right, Sally.’ You whispered, staring at the form of Angelica Church. ‘I’m fine.’


End file.
